This invention relates to new and useful improvements in covers or tarpaulins for open truck bodies. Many locations require that certain types of loads be covered when the truck is moving in order to prevent the contents from being blown or spilled upon the highway and many types of loads require the load to be covered in order to protect same from the effects of weather.
Certain mechanically operated covers have been designed to cover and uncover the load, but the majority of these suffer from several disadvantages such as complicated mechanisms and the like and many of these require additional lashing in order to prevent the wind from displacing the cover when extended.
It is quite normal for a tarpaulin or cover to be manually placed upon the open upper side of a truck body which requires some considerable labour and is difficult to handle in windy weather.